


The Meaning of Everything

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel (Supernatural)'s True Form, Castiel Possessing Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, Fluff, Jesse the Antichrist (Supernatural), Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 14, Romance, Sam Winchester Knows, Slow Burn, sharing vessels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Chuck is the bad guy, and he broke with his snap Heaven, Hell and Purgatory. The chaos is all over the Earth. But Billie has a plan, they need to work together to raise Jack as the New God. Dean and Cas will try to solve their issues, but something unexpected will happen that will separate them again.





	1. Souls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is my new Destiel fic, a mix of my METAS and specs from season 14 and season 15.  
I want to say thank you to my friend Agusvedder for be my beta! Love ya girl!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Dean, Sam and Cas were approaching each other. The grey and dismal cemetery was giving birth to countless monsters, surrounding our heroes.

“What do we do now?” asked Sam.

Dean swallowed and his eyes danced everywhere. There were so many enemies…

“I would say run, but … we don’t have a way out to," said Dean, but suddenly, they weren’t in the cemetery anymore, but in the bunker's library. They froze just for one second, and then in front of the team, was Jessica, the reaper, smiling at them.

“Hi, yes… I had orders… “ she said in a row. 

Dean, Sam and Cas looked at each other.

“Did Billie ask you…?” Dean wanted to know, but in that precise instant, they heard a voice behind them.

“Yes, I ordered her to save you.” They turned around to see Billie standing there, “You’re welcome”

Dean gave a step forward, “What are you doing here?”

“I think it's time to join forces, we're in a very delicate situation,” spoke Death.

“Yes, God was the bad guy all the way long, we know,” snapped Dean.

Billie gave a step forward, “Chuck isn’t the real God, He murdered our real God decades ago.” Announced Death, watching intensely to all of the presents there. 

The Winchesters were amazed with the revelation.

“What do you mean with…?”wanted to know Castiel, but Death interrupted him, she needed to inform the whole nefarious data.

“This is a different entity, ancient as the Universe itself, We called him the executor. It's a multidimensional creature, as powerful as God. He has power over time and destiny, you can say he's a kind of chaotic God.” Informed Death.

The silence in the room was sepulchral.

“So…” Sam chuckled incredulous, “this… executor killed our God, and took his place,” the younger hunter fixed his eyes with Billie, who nodded, “That would explain why the sun didn’t die, He's like an imposter.”

“A very good one” said Billie, “because not even the angels or Amara noticed the changes…” she took a deep breath, “by the way… he killed Amara too.”

The three of them gave a little jump in their places, receiving another surprise. That meant this new enemy was stronger than anything he'd seen before.

Dean crossed his arms concerned, “Since when do you know this?” asked the hunter. 

Billie looked at him “When I came back as Death, I saw the chaos that rules on our office," Death said, walking among them, “and everything got worse with the opening of the other dimensions, I thought… where’s the balance?” Billie turned around to see them, her face was filled with worrisome, “It was like some child was playing with things… and God wasn’t behaving as he should. And he was obsessed with you three… writing your stories and manipulating your lives.”

“Yeah… we got that point pretty well learned,” buffed Dean.

“Well…” proposed Cas, “then we need to eliminate him.”

“You three, you’re not strong enough for this mission...” Billie evaluated, then she stood up in the middle of them, “But Jack can."

“Jack?” asked Sam, and naming him was so painful that he gulped first. 

Cas approached Sam with the same puzzled expression in his face.

“Is he… alive?” the angel wondered, and now Dean was glaring at him.

“Yes,” Billie affirmed.

Cas and Sam looked as if they were breathing for the first time.

“You know his destiny, Castiel,” continued Death, walking towards the angel. 

Cas nodded. 

Sam and Dean were staring at him now with bewilderment in their eyes.

The angel said, “Yes, I do…”

“His destiny is to become the  _ New God.” _ Death said.

Sam and Dean straightened in awe in their places. 

Cas smiled slightly. “We need to train him first, That’s on me."

“To replace this chaotic God he need to defeat him first, is that correct?” asked Sam.

“Exactly… He’s still not ready for that,” observed Billie.

“This is a freaking chess game… and we don’t have enough pawns…” murmured Dean, frowning.

Sam pursed his lips distressfully, and encouraged himself to ask “What do we do in the meantime?”

Billie averted her browns and deep eyes to the younger brother, “You need to  _ survive _ , first of all”.

Sam displayed a bitchface hearing this, but then Billie smirked and added, “find the three  _ Soul’s Arcs _ and restore them,” Billie enjoyed just for a few seconds the frowned expressions in Cas, Dean and Sam. Then she continued, “Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven, those places are known as the three Soul’s Arcs… and the executor had destroyed them. That’s why there's a new Apocalypse.”

“I know what you are talking about…” said Cas, clenching his fists, “we are going to need a very powerful witch to do that...And lots of luck.”

Billie was watching Cas with narrowed eyes, when he finished talking, she approached him, and said in a low voice, “I had this message for you, from The Empty.” 

Cas had now fear in his eyes. 

Dean noticed it, and instinctively, approached the angel with a protective attitude.

Billie side eyed him, and grinned, “He says…” she continued “The deal is still valid, even if he’s working temporarily with you.” And then she vanished.

Dean turned his face to see Cas sharply, but the angel wasn’t looking at him.

“I’ll send an alert to the hunters who survived…” planned Sam, “I need them to go to the meeting points. And we need to call Rowena.”

_-_-_

It seemed like Sammy had a plan, but Dean couldn’t think in anything but what Billie said about Cas and the Empty. So he followed him to the kitchen. 

They'd been fighting the last couple days… for Jack and his mom. But something inside his stomach was telling him that deal was another black hole that’ll take Cas away from him. And he won’t endure to lose him again. 

That was a hell he didn’t want to come back to.

He didn’t wait to see what Cas was about to do in there, he just entered the kitchen and closed the door.

“Cas…” Dean called him. 

The angel turned around to see him, and he gave a quick glance to the closed exit door. 

Castiel snorted, “It’s not the perfect time for this, Dean…” he warned him.

Dean gulped, and he seemed kind of nervous, “Yes, it is…” the hunter affirmed, “the world is fucking ending, so…”

“There’s nothing to talk about." 

Castiel was so mad, he felt so frustrated with that whole situation. What was the point in talking with Dean, anyway? He wouldn’t use the right words, he will say hurtful things again, and they’ll fight… the same picture all over again. Cas was tired. But, okay, Dean wanted to talk, so, Cas decided to snap the shit right there.

“As a matter of fact,  _ yeah _ , let’s talk,” said Cas, putting that sassy expression on his face Dean knew that so well, “You almost killed Jack, and you locked him inside that Mal'ak box... So I'm very mad at you.”

“And what do you have to say about that deal of yours with the Empty?” Dean said in a high tone, and Cas pursed his lips, fixing with anger his eyes on him.

“That’s not relevant right now,” the angel said, clenching his jaw.

Dean straightened in his place, he felt so frustrated, “Yes, Cas, of course it is!” he almost yelled.

Castiel couldn’t believe this.  _ Yelling _ ?  _ Again _ ? Really Dean? He wasn’t going to mention that thing, but he had to now. 

He gave just two steps forward, and when he was just inches from Dean's face, he snapped, with fire in his eyes, “Oh, yeah? Do you wanna know?  _ Now _ ? Because  _ now  _ you’re worried about me,” Dean was watching him confused, then Cas said it “Because I thought I was dead to you, just days ago, Dean… and now you’re  _ worried _ ?”

Dean swallowed, he deserved it. He deserved each hurtful word the angel wanted to say to him. He'd been a complete asshole. Those stupid words went out of his mouth without thinking. His mother had died, and he was mad at Cas because he thought the angel had lied to them. He was wrong. And he never said  _ I'm sorry. _

So  _ yes _ , he deserved each word… 

Cas saw pain and regrets in the hunter’s eyes. His face softened, just for a second, he murmured then “If you want to know, I made a deal with the Empty,” Castiel lowered his face, “He was about to take Jack, and I offered myself in exchange for his soul," Castiel gulped, “He accepted, but he will take me when I allow myself to be happy," the angel tried for one second to face Dean’s eyes, but he couldn’t.

Dean felt his heart aching, he swallowed slowly, and no words came to rescue him from that silence. 

Cas wanted to run from there, so he gave a couple of steps towards the door, but Dean stopped him, standing in front of him, “Wait,” he said.

“I have to go help Sam, Dean,” Castiel buffed.

“Why didn't you tell us?” Dean was trying to keep himself from hugging the bastard right there.

“What would be the difference?” asked the angel, looking at Dean in the eyes with sadness “Do you see my happiness near or something? This life can be a lot of things…but it won’t happy for me anytime soon.”

Dean was muted. He pursed his lips because he had an answer for that, maybe. But Castiel didn’t want to be there anymore.

“Let me pass,” ordered Cas, but Dean straightened in his place.

“No,” he answered.

Cas frowned, and he made that thing he does with his mouth when he’s really mad. 

Dean cursed himself because he wanted to kiss him so badly. 

“You know I can  _ move you _ without using my hand,” the angel warned him. But Dean was standing like a rock.

“Then do it” Dean defied him.

“Don't provoke me, Dean,” Castiel warned him again. 

Dean saw anger in those blue eyes he loved so much “What’s wrong with you, Cas?” said the hunter with a painful tone in his voice. 

Castiel smiled incredulously “What is wrong with  _ me _ ?” echoed the seraph, “What’s wrong with  _ you _ ? Acting like a rabid man, out of control, since Michael possesed you for the second time.” Snapped Castiel, and when he saw Dean was saying nothing, he added, “You’re weak, like the rest of us, let me go”

“No,” repeated Dean, “Not ‘til you tell me…” Dean pressed his lips with nervousness, “Not ‘til you tell me why you think you wouldn’t be able to be happy... Aren’t you happy here, with us?" Ended the hunter, that had been a bid effort to say.

Castiel tilted his head and frowned, he was watching him disgusted, “Are you serious?” he asked, because he couldn’t believe Dean was bringing that matter in this situation. But he searched for patience, and he softened his face, answering, “I like being here with you, and Sam and Jack...We’re a family, if that’s what’s worrying you.” 

Dean seemed kind of flustered. Cas saw him lowering his face, and then the hunter spoke in a very low tone “I know I can be a jerk sometimes, but…” Dean was trying so hard to say those words… and he failed again “You’re like a brother to me…” he said this, and he pressed his eyes with anger. He was mad at himself. What a stupid coward he was.

Cas chuckled, but there was a tired expression in his face, Dean noticed. 

“Yes, I know, now, would you let me pass?” he requested again.

“You didn’t tell me why you can’t be happy,” asked the hunter. He couldn't give up with that. 

But Castiel just stared at him with resignation, and then he smiled sadly, “See you later, Dean,” he finally said, and he left.

Dean relaxed his shoulders when Cas wasn’t there. But his eyes were searching for something in the walls. Why Cas was avoiding that topic? And why he had to be such a coward? He will lose him again, and that stake was digging his whole body and soul. He hated himself. Why he couldn’t speak normally with the angel?  _ Fuck _ … he needed a beer.

  
  


//--//--//

Dean went to the War room, he found Cas and Sam talking. Sam was sitting in front of his laptop, and the angel was laying against the table in the library. He really didn’t want to sneak over them, but the scene caught his attention…

“Rowena is coming. I just called her,” said Sam. 

Castiel crossed his arms “I can’t believe Jack is alive,” smiled the angel lowering his face.

Sam chuckled, “Yeah, I know... I’m glad too, but I’m worried about his mission,”observed the younger Winchester.

“I saw it, Sam... In my vision,” Cas was watching the ceiling now, with hope in his face “And I felt so devastated when I saw he was burning his soul… I thought…” Castiel smiled, “but I was wrong.”

“We were all wrong, Cas. Jack… he's the key…” said Sam, there was hope in his face too.

They just kept talking about Jack with fondness while Dean watched them. 

Sam and Cas seemed so relaxed… just chatting there… he would love to talk with Cas like that… like two good friends. But that was never like this with them. The whole…  _ sexual tension  _ or whatever that was, surrounding them. That was the big difference, that was the thing between them. They can’t talk in that relaxed way, like Sam with the angel… because they’re not  _ normal friends…  _ if he could say… well at least, that’s the thing inside Dean’s head. And now was getting worse, after him being a dumbass and all of that.

And there they are, talking about Jack. Cas is talking about Jack so often since Dean came back from being possessed by Michael. He became like his real dad, or something. Jack became Castiel’s world… Dean used to think he was kind of Castiel’s world… because he'd done so many sacrifices for him, sacrifices he didn’t appreciate enough.  _ Those days are gone _ , the hunter thought. He screwed up things with Cas. Cas had another mission, another priority now. His name is Jack.

_ Dean Winchester, you lost your chance.  _

Rowena opened the Bunker’s entrance door. He saw Dean standing downstairs. 

The hunter turned to greet her.

“Hello boys,” she greeted, and while she was walking down the stairs, noticed Dean’s thoughtful and sorrowful expression. She squinted her eyes, “Why the long face?” she threw without anesthesia.

Dean straightened in his place, was he being  _ that _ blatant? 

He tried to change his face when Sam and Cas arrived.

“Hi, Rowena,” the younger hunter watched as the witch opening the Book of the Damned and he nodded, “You found what we talked about” He affirmed.

The witch gave him a quick glance, “Yes, Samuel, I found it,” she sighed, “But just the surface.”

“What do you mean?” asked Cas. 

The witch watched him and smiled at him suggestively “Well, hi there gorgeous.” 

Castiel gulped and felt a little flustered, Roweena had always that effect over him. 

Dean looked at the whole scene with frowned face “Okay” he Interrupted, kind of nervous “to the point, please.”

Rowena turned to see him with her eyes narrowed, “Okay, hurry boy” she observed, then she added ”The book mentions the three Souls Arc, they are thrones… three thrones in Heaven, Purgatory and Hell, that should be restored…” Rowena pointed, but then she closed the book and watching Sam she ended, “That’s it… like I said,  _ surface. _ ”

“Then… where is this written?” wanted to know Sam, and Cas narrowed his eyes as if he was remembering something.

“I think I know…” Murmured the angel, then he fixed his eyes with the younger Winchester “It’s called the  _ White Book _ , but is kind of a legend. It talks about fixing equilibrium…”

“I heard about that book, does it even exist?”questioned the witch.

“Now that you read that.. I think it exists…” affirmed Castiel.

Dean gave a step forward, “Well” he said, “Where could it be?”

“Well…” announced Rowena “If that legend is true, the Righteous Man's bloodline got to do, the scriptures say it is passed generation by generation in that family… Your family, I guess.” The witch crossed her arms. 

Sam looked at Dean puzzled.

“It has to be something that has been with your family this whole time.” Observed Castiel.

Dean blinked and Sam put his hands on his hips. 

Then Dean recalled something…“There’s… this old, scratched box… in dad's storage…” he said.

#_#_#_$_$_#_

Dean and Sam were on the road on board of Baby. 

John Winchesters’s storage was kind of far away from Lebanon, but not that much. Dean wasn’t listening to any music, and that was odd.

From time to time, Sam side eyed him because he was worried about that serious expression in his brother. But he learned to give him time. 

Until Dean spoke.

“Cas made a deal with the Empty.” The big brother spilled out, without taking off his eyes from the road. 

Sam gave a deep breath, then he said, “Yes, I knew... Jack told me.”

“Jack told you?” yelled Dean, looking at his brother with fire in his eyes. 

Sam sighed, he was used to this.

“And you didn’t tell me.” Finished the older brother. 

Sam rolled his eyes with weariness, “Because I knew how you would react... You are always overreacting so much about Cas,” the younger one turned to see Dean, with scolding expression in his face.

Dean just gulped and blinked, and he didn’t  _ overreacted _ to that. 

Sam buffed, and watching the road in front of him again, he said with more calm voice, “I talked with Cas...He did it for Jack, and I respect his choice.” 

There was a silence, and then Sam pursed his lips, because he needed to put on the surface another matter…

“When are you going to apologize to Cas?” Sam shot. 

Dean moved in his seat kind of uncomfortably, and giving a quick glance to his brother, he cleared his throat and said “I tried to.”

Sam raised his eyebrows. He didn’t expect that. He waited for some elaboration from his brother, but it was  _ Dean _ , and he was trying to talk, so he needed to help him with some words here “How that was?” 

“Ahm… he…” Dean blinked again “He got even more angry… I guess…”

Sam chuckled wearily, “You’re losing time, as always, Dean.”

Dean swallowed hard. He was amazed with Sam's attitude, he didn’t understand why he was making him feel awkward… does Sammy knows about… the whole  _ issue _ with Cas? Damn…. Of course he should know… it was something Dean couldn’t hide anymore. Like…  _ feelings _ all over his fucking face.  _ Fuck, fuck, fuck! _ Okay… just… go with it .. maybe that was just… a comment like…  _ losing precious time  _ to show your regrets to your best friend or something like that… should he change the subject? Perhaps .. but Dean needed to spill out things… so… he encouraged himself and was honest with Sam about Castiel, for the first time.

“Things… had changed between us…” he heard himself talking and that was weird.

“Why?” wanted to know Sam.

“His… priorities changed… I mean.. Jack is now his mission and the most important thing to him and I…”

“Are you telling me you’re jealous?” his brother cut him in a row, turning his body to see him puzzled.

Dean opened his mouth and side eyed him just for one second, like a deer caught in the headlights. 

Sam chuckled incredulous, “I can’t believe this,” Sam said, looking back at the road, “Stop being an idiot, and be honest with him,” he finally said, but his voice had sounded like an order. Then he shook his head, and added, “Why is it so hard for you when it comes to Cas?” Sam asked this question, but he already knew the answer. He needed his brother to stop being that stubborn. It was about time. And it was a hard time now, so, yes. He was pushing him hard to confess. 

But Dean clenched his jaw without answering. His eyes were fixed on the road. 

Sam grinned, averting his eyes to his window, very upset, “Yeah, right... You'll lose him if you keep hiding,” he snapped.

Dean frowned, “I’m not hiding,” he murmured.

Sam was so done. He ran with one hand his hair back and another was traveling all over his face, trying to control himself “Okay…” he started, “Did you talk with him about that time when he was dead? And why because of  _ how you were like a zombie _ he shouldn’t take seriously that stupid thing you said the other day in the cabin?” Sam was now expecting for some kind of reaction from Dean.

But the king of avoidance took the wrong road “What do you mean?” 

Sam chuckled again, he couldn’t believe his brother, “You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, but if you want to keep doing this, okay… You already are 40 years old, Dean.” Sammy’s face showed a huge tiresome and disappointed expression.

“What that got to do with this?” huffed Dean.

“It means…” Sammy voice was kind of high “That your time for being a dick is over... Talk with him, and be honest about your feelings.”

“Yes, thank you Dr. Phill!” yelled Dean obfuscated with the whole chat, he was sure now his brother knew about  _ the thing  _ between him and Cas “Men don’t talk about feelings,” the big brother put that shell again, and Sam just decided to quit right there.

“Do whatever you want.” The younger one finished, looking at the road in front of him, frowning.

Dean watched him, and sighed, why he couldn’t just let the conversation to end? He coughed awkwardly, and threw this… “You talk in a very relaxing mood with him…”

Sam turned again to see his brother,  _ what the hell was that observation? _ He couldn’t even answer that, but he did, because his brother was a lost, repressed cause.

“Because he's my friend.” He said, not knowing exactly what Dean wanted to say or search in there. He saw his brother pursing his lips, his eyes fixed on the road again. 

“Yes, that... And am I not his friend too?” questioned Dean, but it sounded like a thought mostly.

Sam was very confused, he shook his head, and raising both hands, he just said “I think the question here is, what does Cas means to you? And why you can’t talk with him in a _relaxing_ _mood_, I would say…” Sam took a deep breath before formulate the end of that sentence… “I would say… there’s something else there.” The younger hunter glared at Dean. 

His big brother was gulping with a slight blush on his cheeks. But he didn’t replied. That was the end of the conversation.

_#_#_#_##

They arrived to John Winchester’s storage. And entered. 

The place was full of old things, and Sam and Dean began to look for that box they barely remembered.

“It was like… a cookie box…” murmured Sam, but Dean shook his head slightly.

“Nope, It was bigger than that... Dad carried it always, everytime we moved. It was a dirty, ugly, metallic box…” recalled Dean, moving some objects on the wall.

“Yeah… I always wondered what that box had inside…” commented Sammy, while opening a box filled with papers.

“I thought it had dad's tools or whatever...” said Dean, moving more boxes.

“Here,” pointed Sam. He'd found the box between all those papers he was digging into. He took the old metallic box. It was dirty. Sam opened it and there were three metal plates inside. And something was written on them.

“Is Enochian,” recognized the younger one, Dean frowned.

-#-#-#-#

They went back into the Bunker, and there was a reunion. Rowena, Sam and Dean, sitting at the war table, and Cas standing in front of them, with the three metallic plates.

“It's strange… I remember being there when this was written, I just… can’t recall the whole situation... Metatron was there…” said the angel, looking at the plates with bewilderment in his eyes.

“But… was I right, Cas? They’re talking about three kings," observed Sam, pointing at him.

“Yes,” affirmed Cas, “each plate belong to each Soul's Arcs... Heaven, Hell and Purgatory,” Castiel put the plates on the table, and pointing at each one, he continued, “There’s a throne in each place, as we already knew, but we need to find a King for each throne.”

Dean snorted, “How?”

“Each king needs to read the words on these plates to restore the arcs,” Cas looked at Sam “And there are the instructions to get to each throne too.” He finished.

“And, the names of the kings? are they written there?” asked Roweena, but Cas shook his head.

“Well…King of Hell… that place is Empty, not talking about Heaven, but Purgatory…” observed Dean, “Never had a king”

“You have to choose them.” Said Cas, as if he had just remembered something. 

The boys straightened in their places.

“What do you mean?” wanted to know Sammy. 

Cas glared at him “I remember Metatron mentioning the Righteous Man Bloodline had that power of decision… is very blurry on my mind but…” Cas pursed his lips and frowned “I’m sure of that.”

Rowena clapped her hands, “It makes sense! The Winchesters had to choose!” she said enthusiastically, “Sam with all your knowledge, you could choose the King of Hell,” pointed Rowena. Sam pressed his lips in annoyance, but then she averted her attention to Dean, “and you, because you know that dirty place so well, Purgatory, you can choose that King.” Then she raised one hand, “And we all know Jack is the king of Heaven!” she finished.

The brothers looked at each other.

“I guess she’s right… the box was in your family for one reason…” said Cas.

Rowena stared at them “I’m sorry, but it looks like… our world is in the Winchesters’ hands again, boys…”

#-#-#-#-#

After that, Dean was in the kitchen drinking a beer, and thinking about that uncomfortable conversation he had with Sam.  _ Be honest _ , yeah… kind of hard… but he was right.

He finished his beer, and walked towards the library again, he was determined to talk honestly with Cas.

He found him there, turning his back at him, and the weird thing was, he wasn’t wearing his trenchcoat. Dean frowned, but he called him anyway, “Cas? We need to talk.”

“Cas is gone,” said that person, and turned around to face the hunter, “I have my body back” 

Dean opened his eyes horrified, “Jimmy Novak?” he asked.


	2. Vessels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is desperate because Castiel is gone... But the angel will contact him in his true form... And some unexpected vessel sharing will happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dears!! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Is a very special one because is dedicated to my friend Emblue_Sparks, she wrote an amazing meta about Cas and Dean sharing vessels... And... Is my fav spec of all times... So I decided to write a chapter about it. I hope you like it!  
Thanks to Agusvedder for be my beta! Love ya girl!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Jimmy Novak was sitting on the couch in the library, and he looked anxious. 

Sam and Dean were watching him. They couldn’t understand how that could happen. How a ghost from Heaven was now inhabiting his body... And where the hell was Cas?

Sam decided to approach him, followed by Dean.

“So… you was dead.” He simply said.

Jimmy offered him a quick glance, then he averted his eyes to his own intertwined hands, “I am.”

Dean lost his temper, “Well, then,” he started, “I don't think you understand the huge and messed up situation we have right now, the world is a freaking chaos... We need Cas.” The hunter finished, and there was despair in his voice. 

Sammy side eyed him worriedly.

“No!” replied Jimmy, standing up, “I’m back now, and I’m gonna find my daughter and my wife…”

“Where’s Cas?” Dean cut him out. He was kind of impatient. 

Sammy could read his brother as an open book, but he needed him to remain calm, because Jimmy seemed a little confused, and acting like a truck in high-speed could be dangerous. Jimmy could decide to run away from them, and that way, would be very difficult to get Castiel back.

“I don’t know…” answered Novak, “I claimed my body to him and because I’m dead our deal ended... He had no choice but to give it back.” 

Dean gasped, and frowned. He had no words for that. He was terrified, thinking he wouldn’t see Cas again. 

Sam decided to intervene, “Hey… listen, this is wrong.” Explained the younger hunter, approaching him with his usual empathy, “Both of you, Amelia and you, you were in Heaven…”

“I must find Amelia and Claire…” repeated Jimmy, avoiding Sam's stares.

“No!” thundered Dean, walking towards hims like a furious lion, “What you have to do is remove your spooky ass from that body so Cas can come back with us!”

“Dean…” Sam tried to calm him down, but Jimmy was now facing him with equal fury.

“This is  _ my _ body... I won’t do that!” the man yelled at him.

Dean was breathing hard, and his eyes were fixed on Jimmy.

“Okay, all right. You have to listen to me.” Sam put himself between them, marking a boundary, talking in calm mode and trying to reason with Jimmy “There’s danger outside... You can’t just go to find your family.”

“Danger? What kind of …?”asked Novak with confusion in his gaze.

Sam averted his eyes to see his brother, he seemed more calm, so he invited Jimmy to take a seat again, trying to explain the situation. 

Dean turned around and gave a few steps. He closed his eyes in despair and then watched the ceiling, “Where are you, man?” he whispered.

\-----

Hours had passed, and Dean was sitting in his bed when Sam knocked the door and opened it, “Well… he's still kind of confused, but .. I could convince him to stay in the bunker, for now.” The younger hunter said, with a sad smile.

“Cas has to come back, Sam," murmured Dean, without moving a muscle.

“I know, Dean,” said Sam, he could see how this was affecting his brother “...Any news about him?” he asked then, but Dean just shook his head in silence. The younger hunter pursed his lips, “We’ll find him” he added, “Or… he'll find us.” 

Sam wanted to offer Dean some hope, but he knew the situation was complicated. Jimmy wasn’t in his right mind. He looked disengaged. But they needed to keep their faith. He closed the door slowly, and left.

It was already night and Dean wasn’t sleeping, he had prayed to Cas the entire day, but there was no sign of him.

Suddenly, the room tremble, and he could see a bright light invading the whole place, he covered his eyes and stood up in a jump.

“Dean?” Dean heard a voice calling for him, “Dean?”

Dean felt his body shaking, “Cas?” he asked, and then the intensity of the light began to slow down.

“You can hear me?” that voice sounded surprised. It was Castiel’s, Dean was sure of that.

“Yes,” the hunter replied, uncovering his eyes, he wanted to smile but the situation was overwhelming.

“This is… unexpected,” said the angel, “I thought I had to try to communicate in my true form…” the bright light was still all over the room.

“Cas, you have to come back,” requested Dean, and there was sorrow in his voice.

“I know…” whispered Castiel. 

Dean could noticed sadness in his tone, but then… he saw how the light become a blue, bright, beautiful light, surrounding him in a circle. 

The hunter opened his eyes in awe at that fantastic sight. It was warm, and gave him safety.

“Is this … you?” Dean said, and he ventured to touch him. It felt like electric, and ethereal, and it made his heart beat fast. Cas was beautiful.

“Can you see me?” asked Cas, his voice sounded anxious. 

Dean could finally smile “Yes,” he answered, not knowing what else to say. He was enchanted, touching that light, that light that was Cas…  _ his Cas… _

“Dean… just special people can see my true form… you couldn’t the first time we met... why now? I don’t get it…” observed the angel.

Dean chuckled because he felt a twinkle in his hands, “You are dazzling, Cas,” the hunter said. He was stunned.

Cas didn’t expect that coming from Dean. He was speechless, and the silence made Dean call him again…

“Cas?”

“I’m here, I…” the angel tried to elaborate a word… “Thank you, Dean.” He was able to say.

Dean cleared his throat, he sensed Cas was feeling shy. He thought that was one of the cutest characteristics of his angel. He loved that from him. The son of a bitch couldn’t get a compliment without feeling awkward. 

“Well…” said Dean, “What do we do now? Jimmy Novak won’t give up his body, he wants to get back Claire and his wife… and he's in kind of a…  _ brain pause mode. _ ”

“He's confused, I know… Its because he was in Heaven and now he’s roaming on Earth… he's dizzy, we could say…” explained Cas, “I could help him see the whole problem and his situation, but… not in this form…”

“Right…” observed Dean, thoughtful, “And why did you let him in, Cas?” he asked then.

Cas sighed, “He’s dead so… our agreement…”

“Yeah, he said it was broken…” Dean swallowed, then looking at that bright blue and beautiful light, he added, “You need to find a new vessel”

“Yes... It looks like I have to do that,” answered Cas, who sounded kind of tired.

“Well…” Dean coughed awkwardly “it's just for a while... Till you talk with Jimmy, right?”

“What do you mean?” asked Cas, puzzled.

Then Dean breathed deeply, and said, “Take me”

“What?” Cas sounded surprised, what was that? Was Dean offering his own body? That was something he never had imagined it could happen. 

“I’m saying  _ yes _ to you, okay?” the hunter repeated in a louder voice, “You can get inside of me… I mean” he wanted to kick his own ass for being such a horny-blushed double-meaning idiot “I mean… possess me, you can… “

“Dean…” even hearing Dean saying that Cas wanted him to be sure about this. Because it would be a point of no return. 

“Come on, Cas!” exclaimed Dean, and Cas talked again…

“You know what it means, both will be joined, and…”

“Yeah, I know what it means, Cas, I already been possessed.” The hunter pursed his lips at the remembrance of that.

“Oh…” he heard Cas saying, as if he was doubting, so, Dean closed his eyes and, even if this was weird in him, he tried to use honest words with Cas, forgetting about every damn fight they had lasts days.

“But…,” Dean said, gulping, “I- I trust in you, plenty, totally and blindly.”

Cas was speechless again, why Dean was using finally those kind of words in this situation? 

He didn’t noticed it had been a large silence…

“Cas?” the hunter called him again, with a slight smile. He was doing that again… making things awkward, the cute son of a bitch…

“It’s just…” the angel tried to speak, but Dean cut him off…

“Come on, Cas!” he exclaimed, opening his arms as if he were about to hug him “let’s share the room!” he threw without thinking, then he blushed furiously, and clearing his throat, he clarified, “Well… no, yeah, you know what I mean…” _ _

_ Stop babbling Dean Winchester! _

“Fine…” sighed Cas, “ready?”he asked.

Dean nodded, “Of course,” he answered.

The bright blue light lightened intensely, and Dean closed his eyes. It felt good, when Cas possessed him slowly. 

Dean took a deep breath, opening his eyes, shining with blue grace.

Cas watched Dean's hands, an he felt himself lighter. Of course… Dean's usual wardrobe was less complicated than his. He smiled when he sensed the hunter’s cologne all over him. Then… he could feel him… warm, nervous… and suddenly, a huge amount of everything was in his head, like a violent storm. The angel opened his eyes widely at the sight of Dean’s deepest desires and feelings, he began to breath raggedly, but he as to control it. He looked for the mirror, and watching him there...it was awkward, staring at himself with Dean’s face. He tried to calm him down… He swallowed, he could see Dean was ashamed, and in the same shape as him. So he stared at those green and beautiful eyes, and whispered, “Okay… I know. But we need to be concentrated on this. Is not gonna take too long, Dean, I promise…” said the angel. Slowly, that devastating tornado of feelings was defeated by Castiel’s reason, and when everything were under control, he straightened in his place, nodded at Dean, and left the room.

  
  


//////

Sam was blocking the stairs, because Jimmy wanted to go outside.

“You can’t, don’t you remember everything we talked about?” the younger hunter said.

“He won’t,” said a rough voice behind them. 

Jimmy and Sam turned around sharply to watch Dean standing there, with his eyes fixed on Novak. 

“Dean…” called him Sammy, but he saw how Dean blinked and took a deep breath, then he glared at him, and that was definitely not his brother. 

The younger hunter straightened in his place.

“I’m not him, well… yes… but, Ahm…” the angel tried to explain why he was in Dean’s body, he felt ashamed.

“Cas,” Sam huffed, “Welcome back.”

“It's just for a while... I came to help Jimmy,” said Cas, approaching the confused ghost. 

Jimmy walked backwards.

“You’re not gonna convince me twice, Castiel." Jimmy warned him, pointing at Cas!Dean with his finger.

Castiel raised his hand, trying to slowly get close to him, “I need to show you, I won’t hurt you," Jimmy stopped in his place, and Cas placed two fingers on his forehead…

The images were like flashes, but there was war everywhere, hunters trying to kill the monsters madness. People dying, Shouts, blood, chaos. 

And Cas showed him Claire, fighting with all her strengths. 

A tear ran through Jimmy Novak's cheek. And Cas released him.

“Why?” asked Jimmy. His mind was clear now, and he dried that tear.

Cas!Dean looked at him with fondness, “It's because of this new Apocalypse we are trying to stop,” the angel said. Jimmy stared at him in the eye, “That’s why you are here… the Heaven is broken, so is Hell and Purgatory.”

Novak averted his eyes to the ground horrified.

“That’s why we need Cas back... We are going to fix this, but we need him.” Said Sam, with worrisome.

“We will put every living person and every soul safe, because we'll repair Heaven, That’s our mission… That’s what we do,” Said Cas, and Sam side eyed him, he was talking like Dean. He showed half a smile.

“Claire…” murmured Jimmy, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw.

“Yes… Claire…” echoed Cas, and Jimmy trusted in him again.

“I see now, I understand everything," Novak said, looking at Castiel’s eyes. “I’ll leave, and you can take this body, I don’t have a purpose on it, but I'll trust you can save my daughter and my wife," Jimmy sighed, then he nodded, “Okay, do it now.” 

Castiel’s eyes shone in blue grace, and a bright light invaded the place. Sammy had to cover his eyes. When the light was gone, Sam saw Dean and Cas standing in front of him.

“Are you two...?” asked Sam, pointed at them.

Castiel nodded “Yes, Jimmy is gone, We're back to normal."

“Fine,” said Sam, with relief, “Are you ok Dean?” he wanted to know, because his brother looked kind of puzzled.

“I’m… I'm fine… I…” he glared at Castiel, and he blushed.

Cas was looking back at him. They seemed very ashamed. 

Sam noticed the awkward moment, and coughed.

“And… you two? Are you alright?” asked Sammy, he knew they weren’t alright, at all. But he had to ask anyway.

Dean lowered his red face and just nodded silently. He left. 

Sam followed him with his eyes, then he exchanged glances with Cas. The angel opened his mouth, and no words came out.

“It’s okay, Cas… we… can talk later, I see it had to be overwhelming for both of you,” said Sam, being empathetic, as always. 

Cas pursed his lips, and nodded silently too. 

Sam put a hand on his shoulder “Come on,” he invited him “Help me to find a good New King of Hell”

//////

Okay… he's got this…

Okay, he doesn’t got this…

Like, why on Earth did he had to show every secret he had in his mind to Cas? He must be freaked out… oh gosh! He should be! Because Dean Winchester's intimate thoughts are… Castiel centric.

Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ !

_ Okay… breathe… _

Maybe he can use some angelic tool or technique to erase everything he got for being inside of him… 

_ Stop right there, Dean Winchester… you’re imagining dirty things again.  _

Crap! He wanted to kick his own face!

Dean scratched his hair violently. There was despair and shame all over his face. Sitting on his bed, he tried to trace a plan to face Castiel after being possessed by him, after brutally throw every trauma and feeling and… repressed thought he had… he was sure he just had thrown an  _ “I love you so much, please do me” _ truck against that angel in the very moment he get inside… why? He was successful hiding his secrets from god and even Michael itself, but why was it different with Cas? Damn… he was so ashamed.

And also… Cas… loves him back...

Dean put both hands on his knees, watching a lost point on the floor, letting a dummy smile to show on his lips, “ _ He loves me back… _ ” he whispered.

That love was pure, tender, clean, bright, loyal, eternal…

That’s how ancient creatures love…

But he saw Jack there too. Jack… all over his head. The worries, the suffering, the despair…

That kid… so centric in his head. Why that made him feel so jealous? And Cas felt that too… because that was what he threw when he saw all of this.

Damn… and there was… disappointment too… Cas was disappointed with him. Fuck… he was an asshole. A big one. 

The smile fainted, and he covered his face with his hands, “What am I? A fucking teenager?” he murmured to himself... that mess of feelings… he needed some air. 

His cell phone vibrated over his bed, and he moved his eyes to it. It was Bobby. He answered right away, “Bobby? Yeah... I'll be there right away, hold on” He stood up in a row, and ran to grab his weapons. 

Putting himself in warrior mode was the best way to distract himself from this year issues.

////////////////

_ What now?  _ Cas knew they needed to talk. But Dean wasn't anywhere. Was he avoiding him? Sure he was… Castiel sensed fear and shame the whole time they were as one. Dean kept thinking he didn't deserve to be saved, or loved… the issue he'd seen in him from the first day they met on that barn. Why does it have to be so difficult…?

They loved each other… in the same way… Castiel smiled at this revelation. But his chest was aching at the same time. Why wasn't Dean there?  _ Why was he like this? _

Cas entered in the library. Sam was standing up glaring at a book with a serious face. Cas looked around, but Dean wasn’t there.

Sam saw him, “Hey Cas.”

“Have you seen your brother?” asked the angel, not looking at Sammy in the eye. 

The younger hunter noticed his shame “He went on a hunt… Bobby called him, they were complicated with some zombies,” Answered Sam, he get a sad Oh angel. So he decided to approach his friend, “Look, Cas, you and me know, this is how Dean reacts to… well… these kind of situations,” he said, “Just give him time... This was a huge step for both of you.” 

Cas glared at him, and nodded. 

Sam put a hand on his shoulder, “Come on,” he said, “I already found our King of Hell."

Castiel followed him. He knew about Dean  _ king of avoidance Winchester _ , but he felt tired of it. And what he saw when they were one... he wasn’t surprised, mostly. The guilt, the trauma, the issues… but… those repressed feelings? That was overwhelming for a celestial creature as him. He didn’t know Dean loved him that much. He was all over his mind. Thoughts about him, their first encounter, the color of his eyes… his lips… 

He recalled those sexual fantasies in Dean's head about him, naked… making love to each other? What was all of that? Castiel blushed while Sam put in front of him a book. He knew there wasn’t time to think about this, Sam had solved something very important to that war. So, he just pressed his lips, and focused on the plan.

“Look, it’s easy when you find the connection," explained, “Jack is half angel and half human, right? He’s a Nephilim, he's like a Nexus between humanity and Heaven. And he will be the New King and God in Heaven. Now…” Sam pointed at the book the name Antichrist, “An Antichrist is half demon and half human” Sam straightened in his place, “Another nexus between humanity, but this time with Hell." 

Cas blinked, “It makes a lot of sense, Sam, of course,” the angel exchanged glances with the smiling hunter.

“We have to find Jesse.” He planned.

///////

Rowena was preparing the ritual to summon the Antichrist and she seemed a little nervous.

“I have to confess, I’m kind of anxious with this ceremony… is this Jesse one of the good guys?” the witch asked. She had finished the spell, and she was grabbing his book of spells with her to recite the summoning words.

Sam huffed, “Yes, don’t worry, he was a good boy when we found him."

“People change…” whispered Rowena, and Sam just grinned in silence.

She started to invoke Jesse, and when she ended her words, the young Antichrist appeared in front of them.

He was in awe, but he recognized Sam and Cas immediately, “This is good, I was just about to contact you.” He said.

////////

They were sitting on the war room, Sam and Cas had explained to Jesse the whole situation.

Jesse frowned, “I knew something bad was happening… Suddenly there were monsters and ghosts and demons everywhere… and even with my powers I wasn’t able to help everyone," Jesse lamented.

Rowena heard this and smiled, then she side eyed Sam. He was right, the boy was kind.

“Were you helping?” asked Cas.

Jesse nodded "I'm living in Africa, helping people there, because there’s so much suffering… and suddenly this chaos began…” the Antichrist shook his head with sorrow, fixing his eyes on his hands, “I’m trying hard to save as many people as I can. There’s no hunters there… so… they just have me.”

Sam smiled sadly, “They’re lucky to have you, then.”

“I’ll help,” Jesse said with determination, looking at the eyes of everyone in the room, “I’ll be the King of Hell, I can be there and travel to Africa once this ends, You just call me He took a paper and a pen, and wrote three cell phone number, “These are my numbers… so next time you don’t have to use spells," he smiled.

“Thanks Jesse, we'll call you when we’re ready.” Said Sam.

Jesse stood up, “I need to come back, see you soon" And he vanished.

“I have to call Dean,” murmured the hunter, taking his cellphone.

//////

Dean was driving back the bunker when his cell phone started to vibrate. He answered right away, it was his brother, “Sammy?”

“Dean, we found our New King of Hell! Jesse, do you remember him?”

“Yeah!” Dean smiled at the recalling of that “Powerful kid."

“ He's helping people in Africa, and he'll be ready when we need him… He accepted.”

“That’s good news, Sam... I have news for you too, I was thinking a lot about my King of Purgatory,” the hunter was still smiling, he felt full of himself, “Benny.” He threw.

“Actually that’s a great choice… We need allies,”replied his brother from the other side of the line.

“I know,” grinned the older brother, “So tell Rowena to cook me my Purgatory Portal pie, I’ll be there in twenty...”

//////////

When Dean arrived to the bunker he saw there was just Rowena waiting for him, with his portal spell ready.

“Where’s Sam?” asked the hunter, placing his bag on the war table.

Rowena glared at him, and then looking back at his book, she replied, “You mean Sam and Castiel.”

The witch saw how Dean swallowed hard at the mention of the angel. She smirked, “They had to leave, there were demons in our town, this girl…Kaia called,” Rowena added, “Oh yes, and she wants her spear back," she ended lifting her head to stare at the hunter.

“Well… is not gonna happen,” answered Dean, avoiding the witch's inquisitive eyes. 

She frowned, and looked back at her book, “You know, avoiding your own feelings, sooner or later, it will smash you against a wall," she said, and Dean watched her puzzled. “I’m talking about Castiel… did you share vessels?”

Dean gulped, and looked away. 

Rowena smirked, “So… now, both of you know about how you feel for each other."

“I don’t know what you're talking about, and I don’t want to talk about  _ that _ , whatever  _ that _ is.” Dean raised his hand, but he wasn’t staring at her yet. 

Why the hell did he has to go through this? This wasn’t Rowena business anyway.

“I could look like a dumb, but I don’t have three hundred years old for nothing” said the witch, then she sighed and added, “Stop avoiding your feelings... Castiel looks hurt."

Dean fixed his eyes with Rowena's. He didn’t want that. But what did he expect? He was acting like an asshole again. He frowned and lowered his face in silence.

“Stop playing games with him, he's a wonderful being,” asked Rowena looking worried. 

Dean pursed his lips. Was Rowena the voice of Dean's messy conscience? 

“And he's beautiful, and sexy…” 

Okay, her tone changed. 

Dean glared at her kind of jealous.

“Believe me, if I was you, I would have eaten that angel cake a while ago...” She finished, with a lustful expression on her face.

“Why don’t we start with this spell?” he almost yelled.He was blushing and furious with her comment. Yeah, because Cas would let her eat him.

“Wow, jealousy, I understand…” grinned the witch.

Dean buffed impatiently, and she gave him a paper “Okay… this is an easy spell, you have to follow these instructions... it's like a magic nipper, this way we can send him the signal when we need him to recite the word in the throne.” Explained Rowena.

Dean read the paper and then put it in his pocket.

Rowena walked towards the war table where she had the spell ready to open the portal “Are you ready? You only have three hours.”

“It'll be enough, I know where to find him,” said Dean. 

Rowena nodded and murmured the spell words.

One rift of light appeared in front of Dean and he went through it.

/////////

Dean remembered every corner from Purgatory. Being there again made him recall how pure it was. When he finally could distinguish what was the thing he wanted the most, he needed the most, he loved the most. 

It was Castiel. 

Castiel, he has always been. 

The love of his life. 

He had accepted that, in Purgatory.

And now… he needed to put his shit together, again. Cas should be mad at him. Damnit! He was mad at himself for being such a dumbass! Sam knew, Rowena knew! Like… where’s the secret here? There were no more secrets… not anymore.

They both shared their thoughts. A beautiful, scary and overwhelming experience. But he needed to talk with Cas… he  _ had _ to.

He was near now… near to Benny's territory. He had talked about this countless times when they were looking for Cas. Benny’s territory, where the trees were taller… a good place. 

He heard a fight. He missed that sometimes, not so much but… just with a hint of melancholy.

Yes… there was a fight, between the taller trees of Purgatory, and there he was… Benny, his old friend.

Dean grinned, and got his knife ready, throwing himself into the fight. Benny saw him with amazement.

“Dean!?” he yelled, “What the hell!?”

“I’ll explain it to you later,” the hunter replied when he saw so many monsters. It was odd.

“They are trying to escape, they came through the Hell portal… this is a chaos! what is going on outside?” asked Benny, while he beheaded a werewolf.

Dean was doing the same with another vampire, “There's a new Apocalypse, buddy… This son of a bitch broke Hell, Heaven and Purgatory” shouted Dean. 

Benny straightened in his place, stunned “What?!” he asked, and Dean saved him killing a new werewolf that was about to jump over Benny. 

There was no more monsters to kill now.

“Yeah,” Dean was panting, “Listen to me, and listen to me well…” Dean said, putting a hand over Benny's shoulder. His friend frowned in anticipation.

Seconds after Dean had explained the whole situation, Benny, who was in awe, shook his head and putting his hands on his hips, he said, “Okay, I'll do it... I don’t think these monsters would recognize me as his king, not even Leviathans…”

“Oh, we are killing a lot of those son of a bitches on Earth, when this finish I think they’ll be extinct," smiled Dean. 

Benny laughed “I’m sure of that," the vampire said.

Dean took his knife and made a cut on his forearm, just on the surface, and Benny did the same. They put them together, mixing their blood, then Dean read the paper Rowena had lent him. A purple light began shining in their arms.

“Okay,” announced Dean, “This is our bepper, when you see your forearm shining in purple, that’s the sign, you have to find the throne with the map I gave you, and then repeat the word on the map when your forearm shine again, got it?” asked Dean.

Benny nodded “Got it.” He replied. 

Dean smiled at him, and they hugged.

“Take care, my friend," said the vampire.

“You too, buddy.”

  
  


///////

When Dean came back from Purgatory, he saw Cas and Sam were there, with Rowena.

His heart gave a turn.

Sam approached him, “Did you find him?” his brother asked.

Dean was still staring at Castiel. The angel looked away.

“Yes, yes," Dean replied, averting his eyes to see Sam, “He’ll do it, he will wait for our signal."

“Great, that's great...” Smiled Sam, then he saw how Dean was trying to make Cas to look him back. He coughed awkwardly, and glaring at Rowena, he said “I need to show you something, Rowena… let’s go…” he raised his eyebrows, and Rowena got the message immediately.

“Of course, Samuel," she added. And they vanished in a row.

Dean walked slowly until he was near to Cas. 

The angel was avoiding his gaze, but he didn’t move.

“We need to talk, Cas,” the hunter said.

When Castiel heard that, he looked at him with an anxious glare, and he nodded silently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one, if you want to share your thoughts, let a comment! Thank you!! See you next week!


	3. Gods and Kings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean talk about their feelings, while Jack faces Chuck. Is time to raise the new kings and the new God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! This is a very intense chapter! With a lot of Destiel and smut! And a lot of action too! I hope you enjoy this!   
I'll wait for your comments!  
Thanks to Agusvedder for be my beta!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!

Dean and Cas were alone in the kitchen,avoiding their gazes, until Cas spoke first.

“Dean…”

But Dean cut him off, fixing his eyes with the angel's, “No, wait…” he murmured "What did you saw?” 

Cas frowned in confusion, and tilted his head. 

Dean gulped, and encouraging himself to make it clear, he added, “In my head… What did you saw in my head?” the hunter was now looking at the ground.

Cas heard this, and he felt hurt again. Why did he have to verbalize the words Dean couldn’t say because he was a coward? No way. He won't do that. Of course,he was in his head. And he saw everything. Every fantasy, and repressed feelings the hunter had about him and the fear, the shame. Dean needed to express those things by himself. He won’t say Dean's words.

Castiel chuckled, but he was so angry, “This is why this reunion is for?” asked Cas incredulous, crossing gazes with a very anxious hunter. The angel turned around, walking towards the door “There’s more important things I have to do right now...” He ended, but Dean stopped him, it was like living again and again the same movie.

“No, wait…” Dean's voice sounded like a plea. “I… felt… that you…” the hunter was trying hard. 

Castiel straightened in his place. He waited for him, one more time. 

But Dean was speechless again, closing his eyes, trying to choose words that never came.

Castiel sighed, so tired of this “There’s nothing surprising about my feelings,” said Castiel, “I’d always been honest with you... Since the day we met...” Castiel was searching for Dean’s eyes. 

The hunter took his time, but he finally fixed his greens with those beautiful blues. His heart skipped a beat. 

Dean swallowed, “I know… is just that…” he encouraged himself to talk again, “I was confused, because… you're too worried about Jack in your head …” Dean couldn’t believe he was speaking about that issue right now. He knew he will screw things…

“I am,” answered Castiel, he tilted his head because he wasn’t understanding what Dean was trying to say. Why was he talking about Jack? Was he upset because Jack was a huge part of his thoughts? He frowned when he came to that conclusion. 

“But… I… I mean… I thought it would be me who…” Dean's lips were moving by itself, Castiel pursed his in anger.

“What?” he snapped, “Did you think you was the center of my head? Well… You're not.”

Dean blinked, Cas was mad at him again. Was he stupid? Why did he have to talk about Jack? He didn’t want to talk about Jack, he wanted … Dean swallowed, Cas was there in front of him, why did it have to be so difficult to talk with him? And damn… how he looked… hot as fuck. Getting mad at him, he was hotter. Now he needed to kick his own ass for being such a drooling teenager in front of his crush. And he was staring at Castiel's lips like a zombie again.  _ Fuck! Dean Winchester! Come back from your daydream! _

Okay… just get to the point…

“What did you see?” the hunter almost whispered. 

And that was it, Castiel buffed intensely, “I can’t believe this… You are more than selfish about this, I won’t talk for you!” He snapped, trying to reach the exit door, “This conversation is pointless…” he murmured.

“You’re disappointed at me.” The hunter affirmed, his eyes were on Castiel’s back. 

The angel turned around sharply, “Yes,” he said, their eyes met again, “I am.” 

Dean was muted, so Cas tried to reach the door again, but Dean grabbed him by the forearm. 

Castiel gave a deep and tired breath, “Not again.” He ordered with a warning look in his eyes, “I told you…”

“That kid came, and he changed everything between us…” the hunter said.

Castiel frowned, and he released his arm off his grip with a violent move. His eyes were lit with rising anger. “Are you going to blame  _ Jack _ ?” Castiel huffed, he couldn’t believe his ears.

Dean pursed his lips, “From the moment I saw you being so loyal to him… I knew this was going to happen… I wish he…” but Cas didn’t let him finish, the angel took him violently by the shirt, pushing him against him with rage. 

Dean swallowed, feeling himself aroused by this surprising action coming from Castiel.

“Don’t you dare, Dean.” Cas muttered, clenching his jaw distressfully. His blue eyes were on fire.

_ Fuck _ . Dean knew this wasn’t the moment to think about how damn beautiful Castiel was. Their lips were too close, their noses almost touching, and his breath… so warm… his scent all over his senses. He'll never get tired of contemplating Castiel’s beauty. He gulped, “What did you see, Cas?” he asked again, hypnotized by those pink lips.

Castiel noticed that, and he released him, averting his eyes to the ground, he gave one step forward, “I  _ won’t _ say it... I  _ won’t _ talk about it.” The angel repeated.

And Dean didn’t think about this too much, he just cupped Castiel’s face in a row, and kissed him. It was like a whump, rough, and passionate. It was an impulse, in which Dean put eleven years of longing. 

But Castiel pushed him away, he was mad and confused, “What are you doing, Dean!?” the angel was panting, and blushing.

“No, don’t you go away from me," Dean murmured, he took Cas again by the nape, and pressed his lips against the angel's, with the same violent passion and clumsiness than before.

Cas tried to release himself, but he couldn’t. Dean's lips were heavenly. And he fantasized about this moment so many times. How could it feel to kiss Dean? Now he knew. It was exquisite.

Cas hugged Dean's back strongly. Their bodies were now almost glued. Dean moaned when he felt the angel was responding to the kiss, and touching him in that way. Why had he waited so long?

The kiss was getting hotter. Dean cut it out slowly, but he went for Cas' sweet and warm neck. 

“Cas… Cas…” the hunter whispered in that sexy corner between Castiel’s jaw and his neck, he'd seen and longed so many times, “I can tell you what you saw…”

The angel felt Dean’s hot breath making him shiver. “Dean… no…  _ stop, _ ” he whispered.

Dean put his forehead against the angel's, cuping his cheeks. They closed their eyes, their hearts were pounding strongly. 

“You saw that I'm crazy about you, that I just think about you, day and night…” muttered the hunter, then he fixed his eyes with those ocean blue ones, “That I love you…” he lowered his voice, and Castiel saw unshed tears in his eyes. The angel took the hunter’s hands, “I love you so much, I would die if you die,” now his voice was trembling, “I was dead when you were gone…” 

The angel hugged him tightly. 

Dean was crying now, but he continued talking anyway, he needed to speak his own words “And you saw too… you saw too… I’m on fire for you… this passion…” Dean faced Castiel again, grabbing him by his arms, and looking at him intensely, “This passion I feel inside for you, I want to have you, Cas… to make you mine.” 

Cas was blushing. He smiled slightly and lowered his face, Damn… such a beautiful man… 

“And don’t misunderstand me, I love that kid as if he was my nephew, but hell…” huffed Dean. 

Cas was glaring at him now. 

“I’m jealous, I'm dead jealous... Because I'm a selfish son of a bitch that wants you just for me." 

Castiel smiled at him shyly, he couldn’t believe Dean was using his words, finally.

“That’s what you saw…” repeated Dean, “And you saw too I won’t lose you to any other freaking entity, no Death, nor Empty.”

“Dean…” murmured the angel, so enchanted by Dean's speech, and Dean kissed him again, this time sweetly and tender. 

But it wasn’t in vain trying to keep the kiss that way, the heated fire inside of them, made it more needy and more passionate. Those kisses were hidden for years and so the touches. There was no space between their bodies.

Dean was so lost on it now, he wanted to taste everything in Castiel. He ventured his tongue, shyly, and Cas allowed him to enter, with trembling lips. Dean had to moan again, but then he had to stop…

“Fuck… I'm so turned on, and we're in the kitchen…” the hunter said, with ragged breathing. 

Their eyes met.

Castiel was in the same shape. He swallowed slowly, and said, “Dean… this is inappropriate…”

“Oh, yeah, of course it is,” grinned Dean, kissing him again with such a desire. 

They heard steps and automatically, they cut the kiss, putting distance between them. It was Bobby.

The old hunter entered in the kitchen and he saw them just standing there, in a very awkward silence. 

“I just came for a beer…” said Bobby, pointing at the refrigerator, as if he needed an excuse to be there. He felt he was interrupting something.

Dean just gave him a nod, and Bobby just sipped his beer looking at them in silence. Then he cleared his throat. “It seems there’s a horde of zombies two towns from here… are you coming?”

“Yeah…” answered Dean, “in… a minute…” he finished, crossing gazes with Cas. 

Bobby narrowed his eyes, and closed the door behind him.

“We should prepare…” Castiel began to talk, when Dean surprised him by kissing him quickly in the lips. 

Cas remained frozen in his place. 

Dean smirked “You better get used to this… I'll do it all the time." He warned the angel, then he winked at him, enjoying the blush on Castiel’s cheeks “I have to catch up with you.” The hunter left and Cas was smiling, watching the ground shyly.

////////////

Chuck was playing his guitar in that bar invented by him. The same place where he'd had talked with Metatron that time he wanted to write his memories. That time he really enjoyed the fun. He was kind of nervous to face Amara, but full of herself, like all the Cosmic Entities he’s met, never noticed it.

He laughed reminding that, what a jerk… her, and Metatron. Playing with the mark of Cain had been amazingly dramatic. A great novel.

The door opened slowly, and there was a weird yellow light invading the bar. Chuck frowned. And one of the guitar's strings suddenly broke.

“Hello… Chuck, is it? If that's your real name.” That yellow light had a voice, evidently. The Executor left the guitar by a side, and stood carefully.

“No, is not my real name... How did you find me?” he asked then, with curiosity in his face.

The light lowered, until it let see a young figure. 

It was Jack.

“Billie told me the executors lives in their… places…” said the kid, walking towards Chuck “Like… private dimensions… She said I had to concentrate and find you," the boy tilted his head while fixing his eyes with the fake God, “And I did.”

Chuck gulped, and he straightened in his place, “There’s no more of us… I’m the last one.” He said.

“I know,” Jack nodded, “You killed them all, Your brothers.” The kid said this with disgust in his tone.

Chuck showed him a prideful smile, “Yes, they were kind of pompous old and bored guys. I was always different… better,” explained the Executor, giving two steps towards Jack, “we should watch for the equilibrium, and destinies… and stuff... Where's the fun in that?”

Jack frowned, “You messed up with my world and my family... but I’ll fix it.” Jack said, snapping his fingers.

They were now in the Apocalyptic World, Chuck gave a little jump at the sight of that power.

He recognized the place, and began to laugh.

“Whoa, boy! Is this a battle? Oh no! Wait! Better than that!” the executor pointed at Jack with a finger, then he clapped his hands and still laughing, he added, “this is a God’s duel! Isn’t it?”

“What’s your name?” asked Jack. He was so serious the entity had to stop laughing.

Chuck cleared his throat and said, “You know? I really had a lot of fun playing with your friends' lives... Even now, do you think they would be able to fix my mess? I don’t think so,” he said this with nervousness in his voice. He knew how powerful was Jack, “Even if you kill me, They will never win.”

“What’s your real name?” asked Jack again.

Chuck huffed, avoiding the Nephilim intense gaze, “I’m Savorn.” He finally said, fixing his eyes with Jack's.

The kid, gave a deep breath, and said “Good then… Savorn, Prepare yourself to die.”

///////////

Cas and Dean were back from the hunt.

Rowena saw them walking down the stairs, murmuring things between them and laughing, very suspicious… the witch smiled mischievously.

Seconds later, Billie surprised them at the war room again.

“Hello,” Death said

Sam, Cas, Dean and Roweena surrounded her in a row, “I came to inform you... Jack found Chuck, and they’re now in the Apocalyptic World, fighting.”

Sam gave two steps forward, “Are they fighting in this moment?” he wanted to know, with worried eyes.

Cas looked at him, he felt the same.

“Yes… And when he wins, we'll see a solar eclipse, that will be our sign to fix the Souls' Arcs,” Billie was watching them all intensely, “Once the Eclipse ends, Jack will be the New God, and the equilibrium will return to our Universe.”

“So, when we see the eclipse, we'll have how many hours to fulfill the repair of the arcs?” asked Dean, Billie turned around to see him.

“Just three hours,” she said, “But if you’re organized, it will be enough.”

Dean nodded.

“Okay... Good luck.” She finished and vanished.

Dean noticed Castiel was worried, so he approached him, and putting one hand on his shoulder, he murmured to him, “Jack will win... I know it... He's gonna be okay.”

Castiel stared at him with a sad smile, and touching that hand on his shoulder, he just nodded silently.

Sam opened his eyes wide at the sight of that scene, and a happy smile began to draw in his lips. 

Rowena cocked her head to whisper, “I told you Samuel… it was just a matter of time.”

Sam side eyed her, and shook his head amused, then he clapped his hands and announced, “Okay, we should take a rest, we'll have a lot of work to do.”

Sam and Rowena left, and Dean turned to see Castiel.

“What?” the angel asked.

The hunter held the angel's hand, and he shyly proposed to him, “Do you want to come to my room?” Dean was red.

Castiel blinked because he didn’t expect that kind of request. But he swallowed slowly, and he encouraged himself to answer “I’d like that…”

Dean watched Cas in awe, and damn… the angel looked extremely beautiful when he was blushing. That was his new discovery. 

Then they walked slowly to Dean's room, the hunter decided to take a shower before continuing with his plans.

Cas waited for him, he took off his trenchcoat, he was sitting on the bed when Dean appeared just wearing a black t-shirt and his boxers. He closed the door. 

Cas blushed furiously, and he looked away. 

Dean smirked at the sight of that cute reaction.

“Come here…” the hunter invited, taking his hand tenderly. 

Cas stood up and smiled shyly, lowering his face.

Dean couldn’t resist that, and he almost threw himself against Cas, kissing him roughly, taking Castiel’s suit coat off in a row.

Their tongues were fighting and they were trying to keep balance. The passion was huge. More than ten years keeping all these feelings, burning inside of them. They were now there. Without strains. 

Cas took Dean's t-shirt off, and he cut the kiss to contemplate the hunter's bare chest. His eyes filled with lustful sparkles and traveled back to Dean's lips. 

The hunter was living a dream. Dean undressed the angel, first the tie, slowly, without taking off his eyes from Castiel’s lips too. Then the shirt, the fabric was so smooth, but he needed to feel Cas's skin. 

The angel felt that possessive longing, and put his hand on Dean's hips, pushing their cocks together, then he watched the hunter in the eyes, and fuck, he looked so dominant Dean had to swallow.

“Cas…” murmured Dean, when the shirt fell to the ground, but Castiel didn’t answer, he just pressed their bodies together. While he was taking off Dean's boxers, his eyes were fixed on Dean's greens.

Damn… the human felt the angel wanted to eat him. He'd never felt such passion. Dean's cock was so hard, it was painful, but when the boxer fell, he felt relieved, but not for long. 

Cas took of his own belt, and fuck… that was the hottest sight in the world. Dean was now watching his crotch as if he was a zombie. And did you see his body? Fuck! A perfect built, muscled body, like… Dean had no words to describe it.

Cas approached him defiantly, and kissed him sweetly, but his hands traveled over Dean's ass. Dean did the same, moaning loudly. 

Cas laid him down on the bed, and Dean watched him on top of him, and smiled.

“You’re beautiful, Cas…” the hunter whispered. Cas smiled shyly again, and Dean's dick grew harder than ever, “Everytime you smile my dick rise like a damn building" he said. 

Castiel chuckled and began to kiss him again. Then he went for Dean's neck, and his breath was so hot.

“You’re a piece of art, Dean…” murmured Cas to the hunter’s ear, then he kissed it, and he traveled with his tongue until he found his chest.

Dean arched his back in pleasure. Cas watched him, and decided to grab Dean's cock, and he began to jerking him off.

“Damn, Cas… gah…” stuttered the hunter.

Castiel was kissing now his abs, and Dean had to control himself, because he was so turned on, he could cum in that precise moment. And then, all of the sudden, Cas was kissing his cock. Fuck! Dean had to watch it. Oh, hell!! Castiel was staring back at him, so fucking sexy son of a bitch, how could a creature look that sexy sucking a cock. He closed his eyes desperately, and his hands touched Castiel’s hair without thinking, “Cas… Cas… I can’t… I….” 

Castiel captured the hunter’s dick with his mouth, and he went with his tongue up and down, making Dean felt shivers all over his skin. 

“Cas… Cas… I’m coming…”he screamed, and Cas swallowed the cum. Dean was in awe. 

The angel was now on top of him again, and kissing him on the lips. Dean didn’t know where he learned all of that. He was circling with his arms and hands the muscled back of Castiel.

Cas cut the kiss and glaring at him intensely, he said, “I want to… copulate with you, Dean... may I?” 

Dean gulped. Okay, yes, that was one of their fantasies, being fucked by Castiel and all of that, so… he… maybe… he just nodded, aroused. 

Then Cas kissed his lips, then his neck, and now his ears again, fuck… his cock was raising one more time.

“Then… turn around…” the angel ordered him, and Dean did as he asked. This seemed like one of his fantasies, definitely. 

Wait… was Cas trying to make each fantasy he found in his head about him… true? Oh… yeah… he will enjoy this a lot!

Cas kissed Dean's back, and traveled with kisses until he arrived to his ass.Dean was trembling in passion. 

Cas searched for Dean's hole, and he began to kiss it too. Then… he introduced his tongue on his holes, and Dean gave a little shout of pleasure. When he was ready, Castiel was on his back again, kissing his neck, “I’m gonna do that now, Dean… if you allow me…” murmured Cas, with his rough voice, and playing with his cock between Dean's ass cheeks, going up and down.

Dean was in Heaven.

“Yes, Cas, please... I want to feel you inside of me…”whispered the hunter, panting. 

Then Castiel was introducing his hard cock inside Dean, while he was kissing the back of the hunter’s neck.

Dean was groaning loudly, so Cas approached his ear again, at the same time his dick was totally inside of him “Not so loud, Dean…” he whispered this in the middle of a sexy whimper coming out of his throat. 

This made Dean shiver “Fuck Cas… I can’t, you’re so hot… damn… it feels delicious…” Dean purred in ecstasy.

Cas leaned his forehead against the hunter’s back, and he began to move his cock slowly, tasting Dean's tight hole. The Winchester let a moan out each time the angel fucked him.

The ramming was getting harder and harder, and Dean's loud sexy noises we’re all over the place.

“Cas! Oh fuck! Cas!! Don’t stop!” asked the hunter, clenching his fist over the mattress. 

The angel was kissing his back while panting on it. 

Dean felt his own hard dick crying for being touched, so he wanted change position, “Cas… I want…” the angel didn’t wait, he flipped Dean in a row, without moving his dick inside of him. 

_ Hot Damn!!! What?! How could he?! _

But now they were face to face and Cas was riding him hard and roughly. Dean saw the hottest and lustful facial expression he could ever seen. Why had Castiel to be that beautiful?

The angel saw Dean's hard cock, so he decided to jerk him off again. Dean groaned loudly when he felt Castiel’s doing that. 

Cas pressed his lips against the hunter, shutting him out with a sudden and sexy kiss. And fuck! This was the best sex Dean had, and those kisses, those lips… addictive, fiery… strong.

Dean embraced Cas, breathing hard, their tongues were intertwined, and both of them came at the same time.

“Fuck… this was awesome…” said Dean under his breath, Cas fixed his blue eyes and Dean felt in Heaven “I love you…” he just muttered. 

Cas smiled and kissed him softly on the lips “I love you too, Dean.” The angel answered him, hugging him tightly. 

Dean grinned because Castiel was still on top. He was such a Commander, wasn’t he? The hunter closed his eyes in happily, and hugged him back.

///////

Sam arrived to the kitchen and saw Dean giggling almost glued to Cas, slightly pushing him with his shoulder, amused. They were making coffee together. 

The younger brother grinned, and then he coughed to caught their attention.

They turned around to see him.

“Hey Sammy!” said Dean, “You want some coffee? Cas makes the best coffee ever…” added the older hunter, watching the angel with heart eyes.

Sam smiled “I know he does, Dean,” the younger one told this lowering his face, “I think the mission is about to start, because we are having a sun eclipse right now,” he informed, “We’ll be at the war room.”

“Oh, great,” Dean spoke enthusiastically, “Let’s go.”

Sam was about to leave, followed by Dean and Cas, but he chuckled and turned around to see them again, “I’m glad for you two.” He said. 

Dean straightened in his place, and blushing, he said with a dumb smile, “What do you mean?”

Cas looked at Dean and smirked silently.

Sam chuckled again, “Well, I mean… you two have my blessing.” He finished, raising his eyebrows. The reaction from his brother was quick.

Dean frowned, his cheeks were red and burning “Shut up, bitch,” he was able to say. 

Sam grinned pleased, and turning around he answered, “Jerk.”

Cas put a hand on Dean's shoulder, and they smiled at each other, following the younger Winchester to the war room.

///////////

When Rowena saw them arrive, she was about to announce the sun eclipse had already three minutes on, but he couldn’t talk, Billie was now in the middle of them, with Jack.

Cas saw the kid standing there, and he didn’t think about it twice, he ran to hug him, and Sam was waiting to hug him too. 

Cas had unshed tears in his eyes, and Jack was smiling fondly, then it was Sam turn to hug him and Dean's too.

Rowena watched them, she was happy they were together again.

“It's time... Chuck has been defeated, and the solar eclipse in on... We have just three hours from now on” Billie said, everyone was ready, and their faces were now in hunter mode.

Just ten minutes later, Jesse had been summoned, and Dean was about to contact Benny.

“I’ll guide you in Hell,” the younger Winchester said to the Antichrist. The boy was kind of nervous. 

Dean heard this and added “I’ll go with you two."

“You can’t.” Death stopped him. 

The older hunter frowned and fixed his eyes with her “Why not?” he replied, feeling a little mad at that idea.

“Because you are the Righteous Man, you are the only one who can recite the last words when the Kings are in their thrones.” Explained Rowena.

Dean clenched his jaw and fists. Watching an invisible point on the war table.

“It’s okay, Dean... Each one of us has a mission,” said Sam. 

Dean just glared at him, and nodded.

"We’ll be fine… I promise."

“Fine.” Dean finally said, “Let’s do this once and for all" The hunter ordered, staring at Cas.

Castiel smiled at him, and Dean's face softened right away.

“I’ll open the rifts now...” Announced Rowena.

“I’ll contact Benny…” said Dean, raising his forearm.

/////////

Benny was fighting. He had win allies, three vampires who knew the plan, and were loyal to him. 

That pack of werewolves had been defeated, but now Benny saw his forearm lightening. One of their allies approached him.

“Is that the sign?” he asked.

Benny nodded, “It's time, fellas,” he answered with his southern accent, “We need to run now, the throne is near!”

/////////

Cas was about to enter Heaven with Jack. 

Dean stopped him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. 

Jack opened his eyes widely and Rowena was touching her chest with an  _ Awww _ expression written all over her face.

“Take care," the hunter whispered, their noses almost touching. 

Cas grinned and lowered his gaze. He was blushing.

“Of course, Dean,” he muttered, then he raised his eyes until they found those greens, and caressing Dean's cheek with his hand, he added, “We’ll be right back.”

Dean kissed that hand and Cas left. The last thing he did was release Dean's hand, and they vanished into the rift.

Dean remained standing there, watching at the portal, when he heard his brother’s voice behind him…

“He’ll be okay, you'll see…”

Dean just nodded in silence.

//////

When Cas and Jack arrived to Heaven, the place was a mess. The red alert sounded, every door of privates heavens were open and there were no angels.

“They are all gone,” observed the kid.

“We need to do this quick, we need to restore heaven and put the souls back...” Said Cas. 

The kid glared at him with determination, and both walked firmly to the white room, where the throne was waiting for the New King of Heaven. 

The New God to rise.

////////

Sam and Jesse walked cautiously through the hall of Hell. Jesse seemed scared so Sam put a hand on his shoulder and encouraged him to continue, pointing a big door in front of them. There were demons screaming and sounds of fight.

Sam gulped, and he passed by Jesse, “I’ll go first, you just follow me.” The younger Winchester ordered, “They are fighting for the throne, but no one is willing to take it.”

“Why?” the young Antichrist asked him, confused.

“Because I warned them,” Sam affirmed, and Jesse blinked in awe.

They entered at the throne room, and each single demon stopped, watching at Sam with horror in their eyes. Jesse had to glance at the hunter again. 

The demons were afraid of Sam Winchester.

“I had named the New King of Hell,” pronounced the Winchester, the demons averted their eyes to Jesse.

“He's the lost Antichrist!” yelled one, and when the demons recognized the boy, they bent down on their knees. 

Sam raised his chin, watching that scene. Then he stared at Jesse, and nodded.

Jesse sat on the throne, and Sam gave him the paper with the words he had to say. 

Jesse looked at Sam's eyes again, and took the paper with a deep breath.

  
  


////////

“Look, Jesse is already sitting on the throne,” Rowena pointed at one of the tablets that was shining. It was the Hell's plate.

Dean approached her, and he saw it too. Rowena side eyed him, “You need to be ready…” she said, offering him the paper to sell the spell, “When all the plates are shining, you have to read this."

Dean nodded. Billie approached them, and she seemed a little anxious. She turned to see the other rifts, “There’s only ten minutes left…” she murmured. 

Dean watched her “They’ll make it...I know they will.” Said Dean, at the same time the Heaven's tablet began to shine.

////

Jack was sitting in the Heaven’s throne.

Castiel offered him the paper, and the kid took it.

“This is it, Cas... time for a new era,” Jack was smiling fondly at his father. 

Castiel grinned and put a hand on his shoulder “I know, Jack. I’m so proud of you…” the angel said.

//////////

Benny found the throne and sat right away, while his partners watched carefully one side to another, searching for any impertinent monster. 

The vampire took a paper from his pocket, and began to read the words….

////////

“The last tablet is shining,” announced anxiously Rowena, “Go, now, read!” she ordered, and Dean took the paper firmly…

  
  


“In the name of the New God we speak, this is the beginning of the New Era and the end of chaos. May the peace and balance reign all over the three kingdoms and on Earth. We restore the Soul’s arcs until the end of times”

The sun eclipse ended, and the plates lowered their lights.

“That’s it?” asked Dean.

“That’s it.” Said Billie, triumphant.

Minutes later Sam was there, Jesse came back to Africa, and they just had to wait for Jack and Cas.

Bobby arrived from outside the bunker, with a wide grin, “all the monsters and lost souls and ghosts and demons… they're all gone!” announced happily.

Sam smiled and hugged his brother, everyone was happy, until Jack appeared in front of them with horror in his eyes.

“Jack, what’s going on?” asked Sam, approaching him almost running.

Dean felt his legs shaking “Where’s Cas?” he wanted to know, but the kid shook his head and lowered his face in pain.

“It took him…” he said under his breath.

“What?” Dean was petrified. All his nightmares were becoming true. 

Billie fixed her eyes on the ground. She knew this was going to happen.

“The Empty took my father! It's got him!” the kid screamed.


	4. The Empty, The Angel and The Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to the Empty to get his angel back, but if he stays too long, he could be trapped there for ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Okay! This is the end of the journey my friends! Last chapter finally, and I have to say thanks to my beloved beta Agusvedder and to all of you for join me in this story! Thanks to all the people that let a kudo and a comment, it meant a lot to me!  
Love you all!  
If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter!  
See more notes at the end for a little spoiler of my next Destiel fic!

“We did it, Cas!” exclaimed the kid with a big grin on his face, almost jumping to hug his father. 

Cas was smiling too, his heart felt free and everything had colors now.

Everything was perfect…

“Time’s out, Castiel.” They heard a gloomy voice behind them, but when they wanted to turn around, a black hole swallowed Cas and took him away from Jack. 

The Void was there, smiling at him, pleased.

The kid didn’t know what to do. His eyes were searching for his father everywhere, it was like his mind didn’t want to recognize what just happened.

“Where’s he?” Jack asked, with a tremor in his voice.

“We had a deal, remember... Boy?” The Empty took one step forward, “He looked very happy… did he?" the Shadow laughed nervously.

Jack clenched his fists in anger, his eyes lit up in Orange rage.

“Give me back my father!!!” he screamed, with unshed tears.

“He won’t be back this time... Because you have no power over me, kid” The ancestral creature whispered, “You are the new God now, so… forget about this insignificant angel… and go rule this world” 

Jack shouted in despair, and he threw himself against the Empty, but he vanished in front of his eyes.

////////////////////

Dean was breathing hard with horror in his eyes. He tried to understand what Jack had just said. 

The kid was now hugging Sam, trying not to cry so loud.

Billie was still there. She gave one step towards Dean, when the hunter pointed at her without looking, and murmured, clenching his teeth, “You’re gonna bring him back.”

“I can’t,” Death said.

Dean glared at her like a fierce animal, “I said, you're going to bring Cas back!”

“Dean… calm down…” asked Sammy, with unshed tears in his eyes. He was still hugging Jack. 

“Death and Jack have no power over him... Jack is the New God now… it's…” Sam's lips were trembling, “it's impossible to bring him back…” he finished, fixing his eyes with his brother’s. 

He knew the pain Dean was feeling right now. He was there when Castiel was gone and Dean seemed a dead walking. He was in pain too. He knew this time would come, sooner or later, but he wasn’t ready to lose his best friend. Not now. Sam lowered his face, pressing his lips with impotence.

Dean turned his body to face Billie again, and with raged voice, he said, “Then you’re going to show me how can I get in there," Dean's face was full of desperation.

Billie sighed, “That’s impossible,” she said, “No human ever…”

“I didn’t ask that," Dean cut her off. 

Billie straightened in her place. 

The hunter was determined, he wouldn’t lose Castiel again “I said, you’re going to show me how to get in there... I'll bring him back.”

Jack blinked, and he cleaned his face with his hand, while he was approaching Dean, “I saw Nick… opening a portal from the Empty…” the kid said, frowning trying to recall that.

Billie seemed thoughtful, then she added, “Maybe there’s a way… but is too risky…” 

Dean was breathing again… there was hope… he will bring his angel back. That was for sure. “I don’t care about risks.” The hunter replied, “It's kind of a spell?”

“Yes… you need my blood.” Said the boy.

Dean nodded silently. He saw so much pain in those innocent eyes, but there was hope in them too. Dean smiled at him, slightly.

“Sure, kiddo... Don't worry,” the hunter tried to be nice with him. He was suffering and desperate too. 

Jack walked towards Rowena, and watching her, he said, “I remember the ingredients… you can make it, right?” 

“Of course boy," answered the witch, with a sorrowful smile. 

“You have to be careful, Dean…” Death warned him, “Once inside the Empty, you have a short time to find Castiel” she informed raising one eyebrow, “Because you can fall asleep forever there.”

Dean nodded, and he stared at Sam, who was staring back with worrisome expression on his face.

“Come on, Jack, let’s prepare the spell…” asked Rowena, the kid followed her.

“Good luck then, Dean Winchester." Said Billie, vanishing.

Dean approached his brother, “Don’t say anything,” he warned him, raising his hand like a stop sign on the street.

“I won’t say anything,” the younger brother replied, hugging him.

Dean closed his eyes, “I have to bring him back, Sam," whispered the older hunter.

“I know, you just…” said the younger one, pushing him away slowly, “Just take care.” He finished, staring at him with concern. 

Dean just patted his brother’s shoulder.

“I think we’re ready…” announced Roweena, the kid was waiting for them watching the ingredients on the table.

“This is everything, we just need my blood now, and the spell will be complete.”

Jack made a cut on his hand and drew some blood in the container.

“We’ll open the portal for only one hour… the spell can’t give more time, Dean,” explained the witch, with worrisome in her eyes.

“It will be enough” Affirmed the hunter, then he put his hand on Jack shoulder, “I’ll bring him back.” He said. 

The kid took a deep breath, “I know you will,” he smiled.

Before the older hunter enter on the portal, he gave a last look to his brother. Everyone in that room had hope on him. 

Okay, Dean Winchester, time to get your angel back. 

///////

Dean was inside the void. It was dark, and it seems as if he was walking over water… the silence was so profound, his ears began to buzz. He couldn’t see anything, it was exasperating.

He began to walk, carefully, when he heard something, or he thought so… he was sweating, and he had to swallow. 

Closing his eyes with desperate longing, “Where are you, Cas?” he whispered, and he heard that sound again. It were like steps. 

He turned around violently, because he felt something behind him. And that was then in the middle of that darkness, he could feel something grabbing his right arm, and there were laughters and giggles. 

Dean started to fight with someone or something. He was a skilled fighter, but fighting against nothing…? that was new to him.

“Show yourself, you son of a bitch!” he screamed, his body was expecting another whump. 

The laughter never stopped. 

Suddenly, he saw it, it was like six or seven black figures, without faces, surrounding him. 

Dean was breathing hard, and he knew he didn't have that much time, so he threw himself into the battle.

The figures were like jelly, he cut them easily, and they hit hard. The problem was, each time he did that, two more silhouettes rose out from the ground.

That was a never-ending tale… 

He decided to stop fighting, and run. He ran through the darkness but those figures appeared by his side the whole time, until he felt something grab his leg, and push him down, sinking him into it, like if it was quicksand.

Dean knew he didn’t have to move because will be worse, but he didn’t care about it. He needed to find Cas, so he began to move his legs desperately, trying to release himself from those hands or whatever that was. 

His arms were sinking in that liquid that was the floor, when he recognized a laugh, in the middle of the noise. He frowned. Just a few steps from him, a new silhouette began to be born. This one had a mouth.

“This is impossible, a human.” The dark figure cocked his head, observing with no eyes.

Dean felt how his body was dragged to that deep hole in the ground, he recognized it. 

It was the Empty.

“Where’s Castiel?” asked the hunter with one of his hands totally sunk.

“Winchester, right? The older one…” grinned the Void, he walked a couple of steps, and added, “He’s mine now, you see… we had a deal”

“Where is he?” Dean asked again.

The Empty laughed, “What an insignificant stubborn gnat you are...” the figure approached him, “Now… you came to find him, but you'll be the first human to get asleep in my dominium.” The entity whispered.

Dean felt his heart aching thinking Cas was somewhere dead in the middle of the darkness, so he took a deep breath, and screamed, “Caaaaaassss!?”

The Empty exploded in laughter, “He can’t hear you, Winchester! He can’t wake up...He's mine.” The ancient entity said these last words with anger. But Dean kept calling Cas, while his body was sinking on the ground more and more.

“Cas! Cas! Please wake up!” shouted Dean. The Empty laughed so loud, he could barely hear himself calling the angel.

Dean's body was about to submerge in the depth of the Void, when he closed his eyes and prayed, “Come on, Cas… where are you? I came for you, I won't be leaving here without you, and if I have to stay forever, I'd rather stay here, than coming back without you... I love you.”

“Sweet dreams, Dean Winchester,” murmured the Empty, while the darkness was swallowing the hunter.

One hand… Dean felt one hand grabbing his shoulder, tightly, deep down that black sea.

“Dean…” the hunter heard in his head.

“Cas?” when Dean answered, he felt he was gripped tightly, and like a huge wave. He was spilled out from that black quicksand. 

H opened his eyes slowly, while listening to the Empty screwing in rage behind him. 

Then he saw him… by his side, on the dark floor, it was Cas. He was looking back at him, panting. This blue eyes, shining… those blue sea eyes, he was longing so hard. 

Dean's heart seemed to be running a race in his chest. He barely smiled, amazed, when Cas began to stand up, helping the hunter to do the same, they never broke eye contact, even with the Void shouting like crazy.

“It was  _ you _ !!! You woke him up at that time!!!” the Shadow pointed at Dean, giving a couple of steps backwards in denial. “You! The kid used you to get him! How…?”

Dean felt Cas standing close to him, while the hunter observed the Empty trying to decipher that puzzle… but Dean and Cas knew how…

“We’re awake now, you can't go against our bond,” announced Castiel. Their bodies were shining brightly, and the Void covered his face, screaming in rage. 

Dean contemplated the angel's perfect profile, his eyes were fixed on the Empty. 

Of course… their bond. Their profound bond. Dean gulped.

“What is this light!!?? This is impossible!!”shouted the Shadow, kneeling.

“Get us back, you son of a bitch!”ordered Dean, and now was Castiel who was observing him, smiling.

“How?? Why?? I've never seen such a… brightness…” the Shadow was terrified, he just waved his hand, and they weren’t there anymore, “Don’t come back here… monsters…” he stuttered, while the black quicksand swallowed him slowly.

///////

Dean and Cas appeared in front of the rift in the bunker.

When Rowena saw them, she closed the portal in a second.

Jack ran to hug Cas. The angel smiled fondly, and embraced him with tenderness. 

The kid looked at Dean when they pushed apart, and said, “Thank you Dean, for keeping your promise." 

Dean tried not to look silly with that cute smile his lips were drawing, but he failed. 

Sam approached them and with both arms, he hugged Cas and Dean. 

Rowena watched the scene with a big grin on her face.

Billie, gave two steps forward, and said, “I’m glad… I'll go to see Shadow, he must not be happy at all with this.”

“He wasn’t… I think he's afraid of us now." Announced Dean, proudly.

Billie vanished, sighing.

“Well…” said Rowena, “What now?”

Jack lowered his face smiling, then he raised his chin and said, “I’m gonna fix Heaven. Is hard work,” then he looked at his three dads and added, “I can be there and here, because this is my family, so… I’ll come to visit you very often…” the kid approached Cas and touching his shoulder, he said “I’ll start fixing you.”

Castiel felt electricity in his whole body when Jack touched him. He blinked and frowned, then he watched his own back, with eyes wide opened.

“It's a gift." Said Jack. 

Dean averted his eyes to the kid, he was puzzled.

Then Cas spread his black and gorgeous wings in the war room and closed his eyes in happiness. No one could see them, Just Jack… and Dean who gave a huge jump at the sight of such a beautiful picture.

Jack, Rowena and Sam looked at him surprised. Cas turned around to watch him too and Dean couldn’t stop admiring those wings. 

He glared at Cas and Sam, he looked hotter than ever. 

His face was in awe, and his body was like if he was about to be attacked or something.

“Can you see them?” asked the kid, frowning. 

Dean just nodded silently. 

Cas opened his mouth to say something, but then he understood and lowered his face blushing.

“Did you completed… the bond?” asked Jack.

Sam opened his eyes widely and looked at the kid, then his head turned sharply first to watch his brother, who was standing there confused and then he saw Cas, red as a tomato. He huffed to himself, putting both hands on his hips, and lowering his chin. He was happy for them, but this is going to be mocking material for a long time… it was his duty, as a brother.

“We…” Castiel cleared his throat avoiding everyone’s eyes. 

Rowena had his mouth wide open.

“We did.” Finished the angel.

Jack straightened in his place, pleased, watching them.

“I knew it,” he replied, “It's the only way a human can see an angel's true wings… It's when the human and the angel…” 

Castiel took Dean's hand in a row and they disappeared in front of them. It was so violent that Sammy's hair flew a little.

“Where did they go?” asked Rowena, while Sam combed his hair with his fingers, smirking.

//////////

They appeared inside an old abandoned barn in the middle of nowhere.

“Damn…” murmured Dean almost losing his stability but Cas helped him.

“I forgot how dizzy this was…” Dean added.

When the color came back to the hunter’s face, he recognized that place.

Cas observed him with a shy smile. 

“Is this…?” pointed Dean at the wall where old printed sigils of all kind were printed.

“The barn where we first met." Cas added. 

Dean turned around to see him, and it was stunning. Castiel was stunning. This fucking emotional shit, flying him to this place, why did he had to be that cute?

He walked the gap that separated them, and he cupped the angels face and kissed him all of a sudden, then he put their foreheads together.

“I thought I lost you,” the hunter whispered. 

Cas smiled, he took his hands and kissed him. So slowly, and sweet, Dean felt he was about to melt… when his whole body filled with a new sensation. It was warmth and strength. It made each cell of his body shiver. He had this feeling of safety and love, and ancient power. Damn… it was better than sex. When Cas cut the kiss, he looked at Dean in the eye. 

The hunter was amazed and aroused at the same time. He swallowed hard, “What was that? Was it you?” he asked, still in awe.

Castiel nodded, his cheeks were exquisitely tinted in pink, “In fact… that was our bond,” explained the angel, “It's complete now that we kissed and… joined physically," Castiel said these words with a low voice. 

Dean licked his lower lip and smirked“Well,” he said amused, “We need to do this when we have sex.” 

Cas chuckled, “Sure,” he said, while they were walking. 

Once they were out, they saw the stars in the sky. It was a beautiful night. 

Dean was contemplating how the angel was absorbed by the sight of that.

“We need to come back…” Cas said, without taking off his eyes from the sky. 

Dean held his hand, and took Cas by surprise, “Just a little bit more, Cas…” the hunter asked him, with that sweet voice he just used with him, and the angel smiled, staring deep in his eyes, and they decided to kiss again… and they shone more than a million stars.

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this one! Stay connected with me because I'll be posting a new ambitious Destiel fic very soon! Based on my series of metas "Destiel Chronicles" and a meta of my beloved friend Cecilia! I hope you fall in love with it, as I did while writing the drafts!  
Love you all!


End file.
